eescfandomcom-20200213-history
Pathfinder:NPCs:Leene
NAME: Leene Aure CHAR. LEVEL: 5 CLASS LEVELS: Cleric 5 RACE: Elf ALIGNMENT: Lawful Good FAVORED CLASS: Cleric DEITY: The Providence GENDER: Female AGE: 169 SIZE: Medium HEIGHT: 5'10" WEIGHT: 123 lb. HAIR: White EYES: Blue SCORE MOD TEMP. MOD STRENGTH: 10 +0 DEXTERITY: 12 +1 CONSTITUTION: 10 +0 INTELLIGENCE: 16 +3 WISDOM: 18 +4 CHARISMA: 16 +3 Stat Log: Base: 10/10/12/14/16/13 Level 1: 10/12/10/16/16/13 Level 4: 10/12/10/16/16/14 HIT POINTS: 28/28 TOTAL = BASE ARMOR SHIELD DEX SIZE NATURAL DEFLECT MISC. ARMOR CLASS: 17 = +10 +6 +0 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 TOUCH AC: 11 = +10 -- -- +1 +0 -- +0 +0 FLAT-FOOTED AC: 16 = +10 +6 +0 -- +0 +0 +0 +0 TOTAL = BASE ABILITY MAGIC MISC. TEMP. FORTITUDE: +4 = +4 +0 +0 +0 REFLEX: +2 = +1 +1 +0 +0 WILL: +8 = +4 +4 +0 +0 BASE ATTACK: +3 CMB: +3 CMD: 14 INITIATIVE: +1 SPEED: 20 (30 Base) SPELL RESIST: 0 ( EQUIPMENT SLOTS ) Armor: Belt: Body: Chest: Eyes: Feet: Hands: Head: Headband: Headband of Mental Prowess +2 Neck: Ring 1: Ring 2: Shield: Shoulders: Wrists: ( SKILLS ) Available Skill Points: 0 Allocated Skill Points: 30 (5 from favored class) KEY SKILL ABILITY MISC. SKILL NAME ABILITY MOD MOD RANKS CLASS MAGIC MOD Acrobatics * DEX +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Appraise * C INT +3 +3 +0 +0 +0 +0 Bluff * CHA +3 +3 +0 +0 +0 +0 Climb * STR +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Craft () * C INT +3 +3 +0 +0 +0 +0 Decipher Script INT +0 +3 +0 +0 +0 +0 Diplomacy * C CHA +11 +3 +5 +3 +0 +0 Disable Device INT +0 +3 +0 +0 +0 +0 Disguise * CHA +3 +3 +0 +0 +0 +0 Escape Artist * DEX +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Fly * DEX +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Handle Animal CHA +0 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Heal * C WIS +15 +4 +5 +3 +0 +3 Intimidate * CHA +2 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) C INT +7 +3 +1 +3 +0 +0 Knowledge (History) C INT +8 +3 +2 +3 +0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) C INT +7 +3 +1 +3 +0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) C INT +8 +3 +2 +3 +0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) C INT +11 +3 +5 +3 +0 +0 Linguistics C INT +0 +3 +0 +0 +0 +0 Perception * WIS +6 +4 +0 +0 +0 +2 Perform () CHA +0 +3 +0 +0 +0 +0 Profession (Ordermaster) C WIS +9 +4 +2 +3 +0 +0 Ride * DEX +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Sense Motive * C WIS +12 +4 +5 +3 +0 +0 Sleight of Hand DEX +0 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Spellcraft C INT +8 +3 +2 +3 +0 +0 Stealth * DEX +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Survival * WIS +6 +4 +0 +0 +0 +2 Swim * STR +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Use Magic Device CHA +0 +3 +0 +0 +0 +0 * skill can be used untrained C skill is a Cleric class skill T skill is a Trait class skill ( FEATS ) * Selective Channeling 1 - Can choose 3 (Chamod) targets to not affect with Channel Energy. * Self-Sufficient 3 - +2 to Heal and Survival (+4 at 10 ranks) * Alignment Channel 5 - Can cause channeled energy to heal/harm an outsider type. When doing so, it doesn't affect other creatures. - Chose Harm Evil Outsiders. ( RACIAL FEATURES AND BASIC CLASS DATA ) * Size: Medium * Base land speed: 30 feet * Automatic languages: Common * Bonus languages: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. * Ability Scores: +2 Dex, +2 Int, -2 Con * Low-Light Vision * Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus to perception. * Elven Magic: +2 racial bonus to overcoming SR. +2 racial bonus to Spellcraft to ID magic items. * Elven Immunities: Immune to magical Sleep effects, +2 racial saving bonus vs. enchantment spells/effects. * Weapon Familiarity: Gain some proficiencies, and count all "Elven" weapons as Martial. * Cleric Hit Die: d8 * Cleric Skill points: 2+Int modifier * Weapon Proficiency: - Cleric: All Simple + Favored Weapon (Blue Serenity: Heavy Flail) - Elf: Longbows, longswords, rapiers, shortbows. * Armor Proficiency: - Cleric: Light and Madium armor, shields (except tower). ( CLASS FEATURES ) * Aura - Has a Good aura. * Channel Energy - Can as a standard action create a 30' burst of positiive energy that heals all living OR hurts all undead for 3d6. - If used to harm, Will DC 14 (10+HalfClericLevel+Chamod) halves. - Can be used 6 (3+chamod) times per day. * Domains - Can take 2 domains (Chose Restoration and Good) - Gain an additional spell slot only usable for preparing a domain spell. * Spontaneous Casting - Can convert non-domain spell slots into cure spells of the appropriate level. ( DOMAINS ) -Spells- Good: 1st—protection from evil, 2nd—align weapon (good only), 3rd—magic circle against evil, 4th—holy smite, 5th—dispel evil, 6th—blade barrier, 7th—holy word, 8th—holy aura, 9th—summon monster IX (good spell only). Restoration: 1st—cure light wounds, 2nd—remove disease, 3rd—cure serious wounds, 4th—neutralize poison, 5th—break enchantment, 6th—heal, 7th—regenerate, 8th—mass cure critical wounds, 9th—mass heal. * Touch of Good 1 - As standard action, touch a creature to grant a +2 (HalfClericLevel) sacred bonus to attack rolls, skill checks, ability checks, and saving throws for 1 round. - Can use 7 (3+wismod) times per day. * Restorative Touch 1 - As a standard action, touch a creature to remove one of the dazed, fatigued, shaken, sickened, or staggered conditions. - Can use 7 (3+wismod) times per day. ( SPELLS ) Sp/D: 4/4+1/3+1/2+1 > Level 0 Spells (Save DC: 14) > Level 1 Spells (Save DC: 15) > Level 2 Spells (Save DC: 16) > Level 3 Spells (Save DC: 17) ( TRAITS ) * Caretaker - +1 trait bonus to Heal and Heal is always a class skill. * Student of Philosophy - Can use Int instead of Cha to persuade with diplomacy or convince a lie is true with bluff. ( LANGUAGES ) Common, Elven, Celestial, Sylvan, Draconic ( POSSESSIONS ) Gold: 246 Silver: 9 Headband of Mental Prowess +2 - +2 to 2 mental scores (Charisma and Wisdom), 1 lb., 10,000gp Heavy Flail - 1d10 damage, 19-20/x2 crit, Bludgeoning, disarm/trip, 10lb., 15gp Breastplate - +6 AC/+3 Maxdex/-4 ACP/25% ASF, 30lb., 200gp Cleric's Kit - (Has lots of stuff), 32 lb., 16gp Inkpen - 1sp Ink vial x2 - 8gp/ea Parchment x30 - 2sp/ea ( BIOGRAPHICS ) Appearance: Leene has long white hair and blue eyes, and has a - like many elves - graceful countenance. She does seem a bit mousy in spite of that though, which somewhat goes with her withdrawn personality. Still, Leene is quite attractive and befits the reputation of the North Estvale chapterhouse having "All the beautiful women". She generally wears white robes with blue ribbons, matching her pledge to uphold the Blue Serenity code of the Providence. However, she /does/ have a suit of armor she'll wear in a true emergency. Personality: As stated before, Leene is somewhat withdrawn. She doesn't say too much when it's not needed, and can be bashful at times. But she also acts as a mother figure for her chapterhouse, which is almost expected of chapterhouse leaders anyway. One of Leene's combined faults and virtues is also her focus on her work - she sometimes neglects social obligations in favor of immersing herself in isolating forms of labor like paperwork or the like. History: Leene is a born and raised Alemarian Elf from the second shelf, and has been of the cloth for much of her life in at least one facet or another. As such, her life is something of a sheltered one, or at least, it /was/. Leene has experienced battle before, and is trained in the arts of war as much as she is in that of healing and care. Still, she doesn't much like to talk about her more adventurous times before she opted to lead the fledgling chapterhouse... Category:Pathfinder